How far would you go?
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Dagger and Zidane are sepreated. A huge event happened to them but that is all pasted. Now Zidane wants to see her in hopes that she will take him back. but two other couples are needed to help both lovers see past their mistakes. Can both forgive?
1. Prologue

How far would you go

**Welcome to my fourth Month Anniversary gift for my beautiful girlfriend (****We've been though a lot this last month. I had to write a fan fic based off the aftermath****) the plot itself never happened. But the people in it are based off people in real life who are close to me. This mainly forces of Zidane and Dagger but it will also go into Naruto and Hitina and Steiner and Beatrix. Please enjoy and please comment/review.**

This plot is based off of true events here who is who

Zidane- me

Dagger-Carrie

Steiner-my brother

Beatrix- Charlotte

Ruby- Nicky

Naruto-a very wise friend.

Hitina- another very wise friend/ my mentor.

Enjoy the story.

Baku walked into his hideout. He grimly looked at his watch. It was mid-night; Zidane would wake up soon to start his quest to see his love. The very person who dumped him two weeks ago. Ruby was fixing her boss dinner.

"Damn wench!"

"Calm down sir. You know you'll hurt Zidane if he hears you."

Ruby rested a plate of eggs on the table.

"I know Ruby but he's lost 40 pounds cause of her."

"He loves her a lot. But its his fault as well as Dagger's. He could of easeyly chose someone else since she left him."

"You know Zidane would never do that. I wish he would." Baku sighed

"Yea, he's stupid like that. But he's the one who let someone get destroy his life."

"Are you really going to be that low Ruby? Blame Zidane for trusting a noble like Hilda. And the jerk attempted to ruin Steiner too. It can't be Zidane's fault."

"He still trusted her though, He should be more paranoid and he didn't just tell her. He's the prince of course people are going to try and use him. He should of known that before he was fell in love with Dagger."

"Well... he knows now."

"it could have been too late. He's lucky Dagger is so forgiving." Ruby suggested.

"We're all lucky for that. Zidane can't live without her."

"Yea, we would of lost one of our own. And that would spark a war; Cid protects all his citizens. Knowing him he'd fight a war to revenge Zidane. You know how nobles are."

"And that's why I don't think Zidane should of met her. Nobles are bad news."

"We can't change the past. An we have to admit when she's being nice to him Zidane is a much better person."

"Yea, when she's nice to him. When she don't treat him like shit. She's hurt him time and time again. Dagger has lead him on chases since they meet. There are too many to count. The whole break thing was a bad idea since they talked every single day from sun rise to moon rise. I don't know how she really thought it was going to work." Bauka explained.

"I don't know either."

"Oh, well. Its almost over. If she takes him back."

"You really think she won't?"

"I pray she dose. But then again, Noble's are backstabbing bastards. She might of found someone else."

Ruby had gotten use to Baku's annoying paranoia of Nobles. Bauka use to be one. He has to know what they are like. But Zidane was starting to open her eyes. Maybe they _all _ were not bad.

"I don't think she will. I'm pretty sure she's just as miserable as he is." Ruby smiled.

"Well... I'm heading to bed. Do you best to change Zidane's mind. They will be a storm. I don't want Zidane to get sick."

"Yes sir."

Baku walked out. But Ruby knew this was not going to work...


	2. the start of a journey

How far would you go Chapter 2

**Hi guys. (If any one ever reads this) Welcome to my 2nd chapter of my fourth month Anniversary gift. I hope you like what you have read so far. Cause its going to get good (at lest I think it will)**

As the morning sun rose over the city of Lindblum the light it shun crept into Zidane's bed room and right into his eyes. He stretched groggily and looked around the hideout.

_No one is here... must be performing a play..._

Zidane grabbed his stomach because it began to growl fiercely. Zidane has only eaten two times in two weeks. If he wasn't a genome he would have died of starvation. He lost 40 pounds.

_Dagger is going to kill me..._

But Zidane could not force anything down during the whole break. He tried his hardest to eat for his love. But it just was not working, He had to try again. He slide down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

_What is today? Well... there was church last night so it has to be Monday but what's the exact date?_ Zidane pondered.

He looked over to the calendar his heart almost stopped.

It read, _August eight 2011._

"That's today?" Zidane shocked

Zidane then began to dance. Any jig he could think of. From the moon walk to the duggie. Then he did a hand stand, then did a back flip and spun on his head.

"Zidane, what in tarnation are you doing?"

Zidane's body pounded on the floor and the intruder laughed.

_Why does Ruby scare me like that?_Zidane thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did I interrupt anything?"

"Yea. I was dancing."

Zidane's checks burned blood red.

"Hahahahaha! Why were you dancing darling?"

"Today is the eight." Zidane stated.

"And?"

"And? Today I can see Dagger!"

"That's right. You can't stop talking about it. I forgot."

Zidane turned around and went to the stove.

"Oh no you don't! If you cook for me Dagger will throw a fit! Besides I don't think you should see her today." Ruby exclaimed.

Zidane turned blood red and this time it was from anger.

"Why?"

"Cause it's going to storm."

"And?"

"You don't want to get sick."

"Get sick?" Zidane stunned, _What do people see me as? Some cruel pimp!_

"huh?"

"Get sick?"

Crap, I made his mad. Ruby thought.

"I don't care if it snows 50 feet and snows 25 inches and Zeus, Hades and Jesus are threatening to kill anyone who leaves the city. I _will_ see Dagger! If there is no land I'll swim, if there is no land or water I'll fly. NOTHING will stop me from seeing Dagger.

"Yea! You tell her Zidane!"

A squirrel ran up and jumped in Zidane's shoulder.

"Hey Mr. Chip."

"What's up Zidane?"

"How is Dagger?"

"I don't know. Beatrix sent me a few weeks ago. I just got here. "

"Then you can walk with me; I can use the company."

Ruby knew this would happen. There was nothing that was going to stop Zidane.

"How are you going to get there?"

"We're going to walk."

Both Ruby and Mr. Chip gasped.

"But then you have to swim!"

"I can't swim Zidane!"

"Chip can ride on my tail. I can't afford an airship ride. So I have to swim."

"But... You haven't eaten enough to handle the currents! You're too weak. To swim for that long of time is suicide."

"I don't have a choice. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I didn't so something crazy to see my woman?"

"But... she's going to kill you!"

"She won't _kill _me... she's going to be pissed but I can't help that. I want to see her."

"Zidane... Gah! Fine! Be stupid then! I don't care!"

Then Ruby began to sob.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"You're going away... My brother is going away. Now no one is going to be able to protect me from all the assholes out there. And whats worse you've lost so much weight. I know you love her but she's killing you little by little. The sweet kind brother I know is going to kill himself over a girl. IT'S STUPID! You're not good to any one dead!"

_God! I've been a dick to everyone. I've not seen how my actions have hurt the people around me. If Ruby is crying Dagger is going to flip out when she sees me. _Zidane pondered.

Zidane placed his arm firmly on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby turned towards her brother tears pouring down her face and Zidane offered a big smile.

"I'm sorry Ruby. But I know you'll be pissed at me if I don't do this. I'll come back for you. I promise."

"That's not what I want."

"Huh?"

"We're family. You were meant to leave us. I'm so glad you found someone Zidane. Some one to call you Ziggy and love you for you. But you don't get it. Look at you! You've lost so much weight! I should kill you and not Dagger. But thats her job! Do you get it at all?"

"Get what?"

Ruby sighed, "I'll let her explain to you."

"Ruby... I'm going to make it."

"Promise me you'll make it to her."

"I promise."

Ruby smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Go. Go make her happy. Go do what you said you was going to do with her all this time. Go make me proud."

Zidane's smile got bigger, "lets go Chip!"

'Alright!"

With the little beast on his shoulder Zidane began his trip when he looked outside...

"Oh my God Zidane! Look at all that snow!"

Gia was covered in 50 feet of snow and 25 inches of rain.

"Thats not going to stop us Chip."

"I know. You're too stubborn to let snow get in the way. But you jinked yourself."

"I was hoping as much."

Ruby sighed, "Why were you _hoping?_"

"You'll understand one day..."

Zidane the opened his door and the snow poured on his feet.

_Taking Chip out in this will make him sick. I have to keep him warm somehow. I'll catch hell if he gets a cold. Beatrix protects him as much as she protects Steiner. He got it for her after all... _Zidane pondered.

"Chip, how do I keep you warm?"

"I have no idea."

Ruby threw a fur jacket over the genome. Chip then ran inside the coat and into a inside pocket.

"We're set now."

"Good luck Zidane!"

"Thanks Ruby!"

Zidane then began his journey. In the harshest snow storm in the history of Gia. What would become of Zidane; the man who had only eaten two times in two weeks. And the 2nd meal was Sunday on the first week. It had been seven days since food entered his body. He was cold and hungry. And he had 20,000 miles to walk and 3,000 miles of swim and another 1,000 miles to clime. And what about Dagger? Had she even been loyal to him? Was the starvation and adventure even worth it? Would he even make it to Alexandria? And even if Zidane got there and Dagger was not with another man; did she love him anymore? Did she even _ like _him? Only time would tell...


	3. Beatrix asks a question

How far would you go Chapter 3

**Welcome again! I hope you liked the last chapter. I thought I was really good. But today is a shift in gears. That's all I'm telling. Today focuses on another couple and then the Heroin is introduced. And then the fourth chapter goes in a whole new direction. Please review/comment.**

It was mid-night in Alexandria. The time diffrece from Lindblum and Alexandria was ten hours. So it was ten in Lindblum. Beatrix was happily sleeping next to her newly wedded husband Steiner.

_He's fast asleep. He looks so peaceful._

Beatrix had seen a lot of crap from boys. Most of them only saw her as a trophy; only as a very beautiful woman. But they never looked into her heart and saw what kind of person she was. The sweet kind girl that loves taking a chance. (very shocking seeming how she is a general. A cold one at that.)

After the last boy Beatrix had given up. He claimed that she was cheating on him but Beatrix was a firm hater of cheating. She loved that man with all her heart. And she was heart broken when he left.

_I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. But then... _Beatrix pondered.

Beatrix then thought back to an old memory...

"Come on Rusty move it!" Zidane exclaimed and he pushed the giant forward.

'Zidane! Please stop this! I'm having a panic attack!"

"You'll be fine! I want you to meet someone!"

"Who? some evil woman to use me?"

"Now why would I put my brother with a woman that would use him?"

"Well... there is no one out there for me." Steiner sighed.

"That's what she said."

"Well... I'm sure she don't want me."

'Zidane! What are you doing to him?" Said a woman in a gentle voice.

When Steiner saw the Beatrix his heart almost stopped. She was beautiful. Wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans. Her sword in the holster. A little eye liner and her finger nails were painted red. Her smile was so gentle and her voice instantly cooled Steiner's nerves. Nerves that no other girl could ever cool.

"I told you, you like her don't you?"

"Shut up!" Steiner snapped.

"Zidane, why are you picking on him?"

"I'm not picking on him. He won't come unless I take action."

"There are ways."

"I don't know any."

"Well... whats your name?" The lady asked.

"Uh... Steiner."

"I'm Beatrix."

"I'll let you two talk..."

Zidane then walked away...

Beatrix talked to Steiner about everything. And so did Steiner. Beatrix learned that Steiner had panic attacks. A disorder that severely limits the ability for a human to function in society. But for some reason Beatrix didn't care. She thought he was perfect. Single, sweet. Still a virgin. Didn't even have a steady girlfriend. Beatrix was glad to be the first. Steiner was so perfect to her. For one thing; no other guy seemed to understand her but him. It was so cool how no matter what the situation Steiner knew just what to say to her. It took a long time for him to ask her out though. Beatrix was wondering if he ever was going to do it. But he finally did. Then one thing lead to another. They could not be separated. Then came down to the proposal. Beatrix was not going to give Steiner a panic attack. No matter what the reason. So she lead him down to the basement and told him he can do it there. (she already knew he had to ring. He was just too scared to do it in public) Now they were happily married. While he's not the perfect romantic that Zidane is he' still perfect in Beatrix's eyes.

Beatrix lowered her head to Steiner's ear.

"Sweetie, Dagger might wake up and yell. So please just ignore it."

"Okay..."

'He'll be here in _ten_ hours!"

"Told you sweetie."

But the entire castle was woken up by the voice of their queen.

"I better go calm the nobles down." Beatrix sighed.

Beatrix reached over and planted her lips on Steiner's cheek. He blushed instantly.

"I love you Steiner."

"I love you too Beatrix."

Beatrix got out of bed and walked into the queen's room. And the nobles were already there.

"Please don't touch that!"

A noble grabbed a small brown bear near Dagger bed.

"We need payment for the wake up this early..."

"Please! That bear means so much to me!" Dagger begged.

"Beatrix!"

"I'm on it!"

"Put that down!"

Every one turned around; Beatrix had her hand on her sword. Ready to cut these fools down.

"Beatrix... look at the time!"

"That don't give you the right to destroy stuff that is not yours. I'll take care of the queen. Go back to sleep." Beatrix snapped.

The man threw the bear on the ground as a warning and the rest walked out.

Dagger ran picked up the bear and held it as tight as she could.

"Ziggy is going to be mad at me."

"No he's not. He's probably going to beat up those nobles."

"But..."

Dagger turned the bear around and feel to the floor; there was a tear on the back of the bear.

"NOOO!"

Dagger then began to cry as hard as she could.

"Ziggy got this bear for me! What will I tell him? God help me!" Dagger cried.

Steiner then walked in and placed his hand on his queen's shoulder.

The queen looked at her guard with tears pouring down her face.

"Its okay. He'll understand. We can fix that up before he gets here. But Zidane will be more upset if he sees you crying."

Dagger wiped the tears from her face. Then stood up and hugged her guard.

"Thank you Steiner."

Steiner wrapped his arms around his young queen, "Its okay. Its okay. There is no need to be emotional. The important thing is that you're alright. Just try and relax. At least you'll get to see him today."

"But... I hurt him. He's mad at me."

"Zidane mad?Not at you. Maybe at me and Beatrix but not you."

Steiner then stood up and placed his hands behind his head/

"This is what Zidane would say..." Steiner smiled.

Steiner then raised his voice, "What? How could you guys let that happen to my Dagger? Is she okay? Did any of those bastards touch her? Where were you guys? What if one of them would of hit her? Am I the only useful man here?"

Steiner looked at his queen who was giggling.

"Your right. I'm being silly."

"Now... its very early. So after Beatrix gets you dressed why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I actually want to take care of my duties before he gets here." Dagger suggested.

"Make sure you eat then."

"I will Steiner."

"I'm off." 

Steiner then ran off; his loud foot steps echoed though out the whole castle.

Beatrix could not help but smile, _He's so perfect._

"Hehe." 

"Whats so funny my queen?" Beatrix asked.

"Your blushing. Its cute."

"I _am_?"

Beatrix placed her hand on her chest to feel her heart beat; it was going very fast.

_This is so embarrassing! The queen is in front of me! What would she say? What if-_

"Beatrix; relax. Its okay. I'm more then your queen. I'm your daughter. I love seeing you like this. You act way too serious."

Beatrix finally got her blushing under control.

"So... what was you thinking about?"

"What are you talking about my queen?"

"I know you. You only blush when you think about Steiner. If you tell me your fantasy I'll tell you mine."

"Well..."

Beatrix looked though the closet and found the green night gown Dagger wanted to wear.

"Put this on and I'll tell you."

As fast as she could Dagger threw on the night gown. Beatrix didn't tell people much about herself so Dagger fought tooth and nail for everything she got out of her. Beatrix was her mother after all. (at least since Brahme died.)

"Well... You know how much I like the forest right?"

"Yea, so do I. It reminds me of Zidane's eyes."

"well... it reminds me of the color of Steiner's soul."

_Beatrix is just weird. See, she can see the color of people's souls. Most people think she's lying but she really can do it. Beatrix actually told me that most people are attracted to red souls; or souls of looks. But A green soul is rare. Or soul of the pure heart. She claims that Zidane has a green soul. But... I think that Steiner's soul would have traces of red in it cause he use to be a jerk. Beatrix doesn't think so. She claims that a soul can not change. If that was the case black souls or souls of the wicked (in this case cheaters, abusive or using hearts) could be saved. Souls can not mix. I wonder what's the color of my soul..? _Dagger explained.

"Go on."

"Well... this is more of a dream. Its night time; and me and Steiner are by a log and a camp fire is in front of us. We are roasting marshmallows and My head is resting on Steiner's shoulder."

_This sounds a lot like their first kiss_ Dagger thought.

"I want him to kiss me but I'm scared to ask. And he feels so warm; why ruin a good moment?"

_Beatrix is a girl that constantly thinks about the bad things, I'm not sure if its the wars she's fought. Or the boys she's meet but she always thinks when she asks for something like that the boy is going to leave and cancel the date. Well, I've actually never had a date. But Zidane told me there are men in this world who are like that. I would think something is wrong with me if that ever happened. God, Thank you for giving me such a wonderful man! _Dagger thought.

"Steiner curls two fingers under my chin and lifts my head to his. I ask what is it and... he kisses me. His lips are soft and he doesn't kiss too light or too hard. And he doesn't lick my lips or anything stupid. But even though its just a kiss I moan. It feels so good that I can't help it. When he pulls back he said I wanted to do that for a long time. I can only blush; then I wake up." 

_That's so romantic!_ Dagger awed.

Dagger smiled.

'What are you thinking about my queen?"

_Actually I've heard that story a million times and for a couple that is married that first kiss sure means a lot to them. Zidane has heard Steiner's side of it over and over. But both me and Zidane are romantic nuts and love to hear stories like that. It never gets old to us. Plus, You would never expect Steiner to have the guts to kiss any one. His panic attacks make him freak out. I giggles a little when I thinks about Steiner and how much guts he has gotten since Beatrix got into his life. Why, just last week he got into a fight with some punk when they was talking trash about Beatrix. He has grown up so much. Dagger pondered._

"How much you have changed Steiner, you've made him a man."

"Well... He made me a woman."

"Well... you somehow helped him get over those darn panic attacks. The only thing he really did was love on you."

"You look great in the night gown." _anything to change the subject._

"Do you think Zidane will like it?"

"its Zidane, you could wear rags and he'd think you look good."

"Your right..."

Dagger's cheeks began to burn; Thinking about Zidane just turned her on.

"You're blushing."

"So?"

"Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Yea, but there is no point trying to hide it once I do it. I'll just get redder. And I better get use to being red. Zidane will try his hardest to make me as red as possible, and he'll do it so I stay red as often as possible."

_I don't want to ask but Its bugging me... _Beatrix pondered.

"I see."

"lets get started on duties..."

For the next hour the queen and her guard worked on theses annoying duties. Mostly, rich people trying to increase taxes; they were denying right away. Zidane had given Dagger the 'three step lesson' on how to be a good leader.

_At first I was skeptial of what he said..._

The reason for the doubt cause what Zidane said was like nothing she had ever heard of.

_Poor pay no taxes._

Why? 

_Cause that way they will enjoy the country._

How?

_They are not as poor._

Explain.

_Simple; a nation lives or dies by its peasants. They are the work force and without them work stops. When work stops products are not made, when products are not made there is no money for the middle class. While the rich still live happy; don't expect to fight a war and win. If your peasants are happy then your soldiers are happy. When your soldiers are happy they will fight harder. And means they will die for you more willingly. That means your men are more skilled cause they fight harder for what they love. But its not just war; the peasants at home are more active. The women are working harder and the children respect the leaders more and that means less crime. Less crime means you can improve areas of town. That increases tourism and that will cover for taxes. But it takes a good leader to do such a thing. To be biased towards the poor. You have the talent my love. You just need to have the courage._

Dagger had listened and the nation just grew. Now Alexandria had its own air force and it even competes with Lindblum's. Of course Cid knew how was to take the credit. He was disappointed in his niece. Like everyone but Zidane was. How could you not know that? Cid told her. She ran home crying. She just wanted her family to accept her. Only Zidane really did. She wasn't pretty enough to most people. And she was too emotional. She cried too much; every one hates how emotional she gets. How she cries all the time. It even got her hit when she was with Sora. Everyone hates her... besides Zidane. He some how _loves_ her.

_How can he love a stupid and ugly girl like me?_ Dagger pondered.

Beatrix had questions of her own.

_I can't fight it anymore, I have to ask!_

"um... my queen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you even _like _Zidane anymore?"

Dagger's face went cold; her whole body went numb. Dagger was asked the question that she never wanted someone to ask.

"I..."

"You DO at least like him right?"

Dagger pondered on the question...

_A man's live in the freaking balance! She HAS to still love him! Our queen would not be that evil, RIGHT? _Beatrix wondered.

Beatrix was hanging on to her queen's words. For a man's life was in the line from the words she would say. Praying that there is something still there. Beatrix has seen a lot of crazy stuff but this would top them all.

_Does she feel anything at all...?_

**I'm going to end it there for now. I love cliff hangers. It keeps people wanting more. Hehe. Well... DOES Dagger still love Zidane? Does she even LIKE him as Beatrix asked? I'm actually going to change gears in the next chapter. Going to focus on a couple that was requested from me. Naruto and Hinta. The request is from my brother. He LOVES them and I wrote a practice fan fic of them and he loved that so since he's my brother who in his own way helped with the creation of this fan fic I might as well try again with his fave couple. That's all for now. Hehe**


End file.
